A Token of Mediocracy
by Tartarosauce
Summary: "Lucy's hot, but too bland for my taste. I like a girl who'll fight back." Those were Laxus' words to Freed when he told why he broke up with Lucy. Freed adored Laxus, but he didn't see why he'd do that, Lucy was perfect! Oh well though, now was Freed's chance... if only Laxus would be helpful and tell him Lucy's favorite restaurant. He said he didn't care, so why wouldn't he tell?


**GUYS I'M BACK HOLY CRAP. It's crazy I know, and I definitely feel terrible for abandoning my baby that is Tartaros's New Master but I'm gonna keep with this story if it kills me.**

"Laxus, is it true?"

The dragon slayer's eye started to where the voice came from, as he took a small sip from the mug.

"What?"

"Did you break up with Lucy?"

His breath stopped for a moment. How did Evergreen find out? Was Lucy telling everyone?

"Yeah," he drawled, putting his ale down, "what's it matter to you?"

Evergreen's eyes narrowed as she glared at him, "I thought you loved her! Weren't you talking about proposing at some point? Why the sudden change of heart?"

Laxus loved Evergreen like a sister, but damnit she seemed to find the need to interrogate people for the pettiest reasons, "Yes, but things change, Ever. Besides it was a returned feeling, Lucy didn't feel the connection anymore, and I certainly didn't either. So, we broke it off. Simple as that, a mutual ending of a relationship."

The fairy-like woman merely 'hmph-ed' and walked downstairs, presumably to gossip with someone about this revelation.

' _I wonder how many people already know. Maybe there was a better way to break up with her. Yeah I should have told her I liked someone else. Goddamnit Laxus you had one job and you most definitely fucked up. How could you get Lucy's feelings like that, she's not just a piece of trash you can throw out whenever! Mavis the guild will probably hate me...'_ he prepared to analyze everything else he could've done better in that situation, but was interrupted by the sound of the heels of boots, coming upstairs.

"What do you want, Freed?"

"I just wanted to check on my favorite leader, is that such a crime?"

Oh Laxus could tell there was a smirk on his face just by how he spoke. Freed picked up the mug in front of Laxus, and took a whiff, "Well it smells as cheap as your normal drinks. I see your not taking the breakup as hard as a I thought." The rune mage said, his voice like liquid chocolate.

"Well yeah, I had to break things off. Neither of us were really committed for the last few months. It was a good run, and we lasted for two years, but that was enough for me," Laxus explained. He hoped he didn't sound too selfish, he would hate for Freed to see him in that light.

"Ah, I see," the dapper man replied, before taking a sip of Laxus' ale. Mavis was he stunning. The light within the guild made Freed's hair look like a flourishing garden. His coat looked suffocating, but so tempting. And the rapier! Goddamnit if Freed were ever to point the tip of the blade at Laxus he could get a hard-on then and there.

"I know this may be a bit soon, but I have a question for you," he said, putting the mug down.

"Hmm?" Laxus inquired lazily, slightly annoyed by being taken out of his fantasies of dating Freed

"What is Lucy's favorite restaurant?"

Laxus' heart stopped. _What?_ Did Freed really just ask that? What the shit... maybe he was asking for a friend? ' _Maybe he's asking for a friend?'_ He pleaded with himself, making excuses as to why Freed would ask such a thing, ' _no, his only friends are me, Bix and Ever, and the latter are definitely not interested in Lucy.'_

"Uhh, why do you wanna know?" He questioned, trying to keep his voice level as possible.

Freed's cheeks and ears darkened a bit, "I erm, I wanted to take her out on a date, I'm sorry if you don't want to answer though I understand."

Laxus wanted to tell Freed he broke up with Lucy because of him, but instead apted to separate himself from Lucy.

"I don't like her anymore, Freed, seriously," he grit out.

Freed's face lit up, "that's fantastic news! While I never had any intention of taking her away from you while you were still together, I can't deny I'd liked her for a bit. It was never anything strong! But now that she's available I'd love to test out the waters with her! To be honest, I was surprised you broke up with her, she seems to be an amazing individual!"

Laxus couldn't believe this. How could Freed like Lucy?

"Lucy's hot, but too bland for my taste. I like a girl who'll fight back."

Freed' expression hardened a bit, but he responded calmly, "If that's how you view her then that's fine. Anyhow, could you perhaps tell me her favorite restaurant, I'd love to set reservations and take her out," Freed all but crooned.

"I'd rather not."

The green haired man had a look of confusion mask his happy expression, "Why not? If it's too personal just say, but I thought we agreed that as a team we'd always help each other out."

"Is course it's not personal! I don't like Lucy that way anymore," Laxus' voice rose as he defended himself, "I just... I'd rather you not know."

He knew he sounded absolutely preposterous, but he couldn't just let Freed go. He's just freed himself from the shackles that was his relationship with Lucy, he was so excited to ask Freed out!

"Laxus..." Freed trailed out, "I'm sorry if I seem insensitive but I don't understand, I thought you'd be happy over the fact that I finally found someone I wish to pursue a relationship with."

Laxus merely shook his head' "Freed I can't."

The rune mage looked at his leader with a slightly pained expression, before heading downstairs, and out of the guild hall.

' _Well this sucks balls.'_

 **Wow okay so I definitely just wrote that. Prepare for inconsistent updates and a lot of complaining, but hot damn am I glad to be back! I've finally learned not to be so hung up over how many words I've written, and I've elected to write for fun! I'm feeling much better with my work, and though chapters won't be as long as those in TNM, I hope you'll all still enjoy!**

 **-Tartarosauce**


End file.
